


Dance

by sh_wright890



Series: JEM Week 2015 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, JEM Week, Multi, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sh_wright890/pseuds/sh_wright890
Summary: A few compliments go a long way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I figured it was about time I posted these on here. I did JEM week last year, and I can definitely see how I've grown and improved as a writer. Especially since all of them end up with implied sex??? Looking at them as a whole, it was overkill, but hey, I'm improving. Writing is a work in progress in which you never stop growing, learning, etc. Enjoy!
> 
> \--Shelby

“You want me to... what?”

I wasn’t a self-conscious person, never have been, yet I found himself fidgeting and wringing my hands like crazy as I looked at Eren and Marco on the couch. They both looked at me with encouragement in their eyes. I was still new to this. I’d only been dating these two gorgeous boys for eight months, but I felt like it was much longer. I was so used to the way I always had them to talk to, the way Eren and I had a tendency to fight like cats and dogs every once in awhile, and the way they seemed to pull me into their lives like dust in a vacuum. 

“Dance, silly,” Marco laughed. 

“Wh-why?” I shifted from one foot to the other nervously. 

Eren looked me up and down. “Because you have killer legs that I’d love to see in action.” There was a wicked glint to his eyes.

I felt the tops of my ears turn red. “But Marco’s are better. They have curves and stuff.”

It was Marco’s turn to blush as Eren turned to him. I could tell that Eren was thinking about all the times we’d held those curves in our palms, but Eren’s gaze didn’t stay on his freckled boyfriend very long. “You’re right about the curves, but yours are longer and all muscled and shit.”

I fidgeted again. 

“Please, Jean?” Marco asked, giving me those  _ God damned _ puppy dog eyes that he  _ knew _ I couldn’t resist. 

“Fuck,” I muttered under my breath. “Alright, but just remember that you asked for it. I can’t dance.”

“Sure you can,” Eren chimed in. “You do it in the kitchen all the time.”

He was referring to the times that I baked. I loved cooking, and I also loved listening to music, so when a good song came on, I couldn’t help but dance and sing along with it while I mixed up cookie dough.

“We don’t talk about that,” I choked out, blushing furiously. Every single time I was absolutely sure nobody was watching, and every single time Eren or Marco seemed to be there. 

I blew out and breath and closed my eyes, listening to the music straining softly through the speakers over the mantel behind me. I wasn’t kidding when I said I couldn’t dance, but I seemed to form a sort of agreement with the mellow notes. I tried to make my moves fluid and graceful, and I knew I was failing, but neither Marco nor Eren were laughing at me, so I kept going. 

The song was ending when I felt hands on my waist. I opened my eyes and blinked in surprise before looking up into Marco’s eyes. Marco smiled gently and took one of my hands. I couldn’t help but laugh when I was spun around slowly and dipped down, my hair just barely brushing the ground. Normally, I would’ve been worried about falling, but I trusted Marco completely. 

I was pulled up and spun again, but this time, I was passed to Eren. I knew that Eren had taken a formal dance class before, so I let him lead. With Eren, I felt like I actually knew what I was doing for once. We did a few rounds around the small living room before I spun him towards Marco. 

I stepped back and watched Eren and Marco glide along the hardwood with ease. They’d obviously done this before, I noted. 

They also made a few rounds around the living room, and I snagged Eren’s waist the next time they came around, burying my face in the soft, brown hair. A few moments later, I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Marco. Deciding to be daring, I reached around and shoved my hands deep in Marco’s back pockets. He squeaked in an adorable way, and Eren laughed. 

I started laughing too, but I was cut short when I felt arms lift me up. Automatically, my arms wrapped around Eren’s neck. “What the hell are you...?”

I didn’t get an answer as Eren gave me a piggyback ride to our bedroom with Marco following where we did a dance of a different kind. 


End file.
